This invention relates generally to the monitoring of articles such as the keys for the automobiles in the inventory of automobile dealerships. More particularly, the invention is directed to a system which allows authorized users to easily locate keys and similar articles.
It is not uncommon for automobile delearships to have a large number of both new and used vehicles in stock. Consequently, the dealer is confronted with the difficult problem of keeping track of a large number of keys which must be available to the salesmen, service manager, "lot man" and other authorized personnel. Typically, the keys are hung on a key board when not in use. Each peg on the board is assigned to a particular key which is to be hung on the peg when the salesman or other user who has borrowed it no longer requires use of the key. Another common procedure is to assign a table, drawer or other area for storage of the keys, and the keys that are not in use are simply placed randomly in the storage area.
Both of these systems are unsatisfactory. Salesman and others often fail to return the keys when they are finished with them, and it is difficult for others to locate missing keys because no record is normally kept to identify who has each key. Attempts to provide systems where keys are checked in and checked out by identified personnel have been no more successful, primarily because of failure to follow the proper procedure. In the case of hangboards, even keys which have been returned are sometimes difficult to locate because they are inevitably hung on the incorrect peg from time to time. In the case of surface or drawer storage, it is usually necessary to sort through a large number of keys in order to locate the key that is desired or to determine that it is missing.
Similar problems are encountered in keeping track of keys in other businesses such as the operation of parking lots, office buildings, apartment buildings, real estate companies, and rental car companies. Monitoring the locations of articles other than keys can also present significant difficulty, especially when there are a large number of articles that differ little in appearance.
It is apparent that a need exists for a system which can monitor the locations of keys and other articles and make the articles easily accessible to authorized personnel. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing articles such as keys and monitoring the locations of the articles while at the same time limiting access to those who are authorized to remove and use the articles. In accordance with the invention, a microprocessor based control system is used in conjunction with a key storage board on which a large number of keys are stored. The keys are held on binary coded cards which fit into slots presented by edge connectors mounted on removable panels that can be detached from the main storage board. The identification codes are printed on the board, and a description of the vehicle associated with each key number is likewise given so that users can easily determine the number of the key that fits the desired vehicle.
The addresses of the edge connectors are continuously scanned by the microprocessor to electronically determined the number of the key located at each address and load the number in memory. Each authorized user must enter on a keyboard his or her assigned user code and then enter the number of a key that is desired. Invalid user codes are rejected and a warning alarm is given. If the user code is valid and the key is present on the board, a lamp adjacent to it is activated to indicate the location of the key. When the key is then removed, the user code and key number are entered in memory and are displayed if a subsequent user requests the same key. This identifies to the subsequent user the person who is in possession of a key which is missing.
All keys returned to the storage board can be applied to any vacant edge connector, and the microprocessor stores in memory the new address of the key. Upon return of a key, it is recognized as being "home", and the user code is cleared from memory. Keys removed in unauthorized fashion result in the generation of a warning alarm. Authorized users are informed that a key locatiaon is unknown if the key has been removed without a valid user code having been entered.